Flight 7500
| writer = Craig Rosenberg | starring = | music = Tyler Bates | cinematography = David Tattersall | editing = Sean Valla | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $2.8 million }} Flight 7500 is a 2014 American supernatural horror film directed by Takashi Shimizu, from a screenplay by Craig Rosenberg. It stars Leslie Bibb, Jerry Ferrara, Ryan Kwanten, Jamie Chung, Christian Serratos, Nicky Whelan and Amy Smart. It revolves around a supernatural force on a plane. The film was released in the United States on April 12, 2016, by CBS Films and Lionsgate. Plot Vista Pacific Airlines flight 7500, a Boeing 747-300, departs from Los Angeles to Tokyo. Passengers onboard include a group of two vacationing couples, Lyn (Aja Evans) and Jack (Ben Sharples) and Brad (Ryan Kwanten) and Pia (Amy Smart), who have secretly broken up; a thief named Jake (Alex Frost); a suspicious businessman traveling with a strange wooden box, Lance (Rick Kelly); a young woman named Raquel (Christian Serratos); newlyweds Rick (Jerry Ferrara) and the snobby Liz (Nicky Whelan); and the goth Jacinta (Scout Taylor-Compton). Air hostesses Laura (Leslie Bibb) and Suzy (Jamie Chung) welcome the passengers on board, and Suzy questions Laura about her secret relationship with the married captain, Pete (Johnathon Schaech). A few hours into the flight, the plane hits turbulence that soon passes. Lance has a panic attack and begins to bleed profusely from his mouth. When Lance suddenly dies, Captain Pete continues to Japan, moving the first-class passengers into economy and keeping Lance's body in the closed-off first class. Laura notices plastic water bottles collapsing and quickly warns everyone to fasten their seatbelts, just as the cabin pressure drops. As the oxygen masks are dispensed above the seats, a thick smoke fills the cabin. After the cabin pressure returns to normal and the smoke disappears, Laura finds Raquel unconscious in the toilet and revives her with an oxygen tank. Meanwhile, the plane's radio has stopped working and Captain Pete cannot contact Tokyo air traffic controllers. Jake goes to first class to steal from Lance's body when the body suddenly moves. Suzy notices that Jake, and Lance's body, have both disappeared. When Laura notices an F-16 fighter jet flying beside their plane and calls the cockpit to inform Pete, he replies that no fighter jets are present. Brad's in-flight TV show (The Twilight Zone episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet") distorts and shows an image of Lance, while Liz is startled by a reflection of Lance on her laptop screen. Raquel returns to the washroom to do a pregnancy test and is relieved to find it negative. However, smoke begins to fill the toilet and a hand grabs her and pulls her into the floor. The images of Lance appearing on their screens leads the group to search his belongings. Inside his carry-on are multiple tubes of hair with women's names taped onto them. They open Lance's small wooden box and find a "death doll," which Jacinta explains is a shinigami — a being who collects peoples souls after they die, but only if they let go of whatever is holding them to this world. Subsequently, Suzy informs Laura that Lance's death has made her realize she does not want to marry her fiancé, which in turn leads to Laura breaking up with Pete. Laura searches Lance's checked luggage, entering the hold through a small hatch. A hand emerges and drags Laura away. As Suzy waits for Laura by the hatch, another hand grabs at her. Suzy runs into first class, while a cloud of smoke follows her. The smoke quickly clears and Brad, Pia, Rick, Liz and Jacinta rush to find out what is wrong. As Suzy walks towards them, one of the overhead compartments opens and she disappears into it. While the others rush towards the cockpit, Jacinta accepts that her only option is death, and she willingly walks towards an unknown figure which appears before her. The others discover that Captain Pete, Lyn and Jack are dead. The television in the cabin suddenly switches on, showing a breaking news story that Flight 7500 suffered a catastrophic decompression, communication had been lost, and a fighter jet has confirmed the death of everyone on board. Each of the group finds their own deceased body and remember their last moments while it is revealed that everyone that has disappeared was taken after they let go of the one thing that had been tying them to the world. Brad and Pia accept their death and reconcile as the plane runs out of fuel and crashes into the ocean. Some time after, Liz awakens to find the plane empty. She hears a strange noise coming from one of the waste bins, a discoloured hand appears and Liz ducks out of frame. Cast * Leslie Bibb as Laura Baxter * Jamie Chung as Suzy Lee * Ryan Kwanten as Brad Martin * Amy Smart as Pia Martin * Jerry Ferrara as Rick Lewis * Nicky Whelan as Liz Lewis * Scout Taylor-Compton as Jacinta Bloch * Christian Serratos as Raquel Mendoza * Alex Frost as Jake * Aja Evans as Lyn Hafey * Ben Sharples as Jack Hafey * Rick Kelly as Lance Morrell * Johnathon Schaech as Pete Haining * David Banner as Tom Anders * Ryan Higa as Dustin Cotchin * David Chisum as NTSB Spokesman Release In November 2011, CBS Films set the film, then known as 7500, for an August 31, 2012 release. However, in May 2012, it was pulled from the schedule for a 2013 release date. The film was released on April 12, 2016, on video on demand and on home media formats under the title Flight 7500. The film was released theatrically internationally in countries such as Philippines, Turkey, and Japan. Box office As of September 1, 2015, the international gross for the film is $2.8 million References External links * * * * * Category:2014 films Category:2014 horror films Category:Films directed by Takashi Shimizu Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Films set on airplanes Category:American aviation films Category:American films Category:CBS Films films Category:Film scores by Tyler Bates Category:2010s supernatural horror films Category:Film scores by Joanne Higginbottom